User devices, e.g., tablets, smart phones, laptop computers, etc., are increasingly used to stream content. In certain use contexts, users wish to stream content on one device and then switch to another device. A common example is to begin watching a video on a tablet or smart phone and then transfer the content to another device in the room, e.g., a television. This transfer process is referred to as casting.
In order to cast content from one device to another, a user can select a target device from of a list of potential target devices available to cast to. Unfortunately, the list is often long and populated with devices that were not named with user convenience in mind. This makes it difficult for the user to select the right device. The user looses a lot of time when the wrong device is selected. For example, the user may need to stop content play, reselect another device, and restart the content play.